The present invention relates generally to clamping apparatus and methods and, more particularly, to such apparatus and methods by which a pair of structural members are clamped in abutting relation during joinder thereof, especially in woodworking applications.
In the manufacture of furniture, cabinetry, and numerous other woodworking operations, it is commonly necessary or desirable, either for structural or aesthetic reasons, to join two structural pieces of wood with their side or end edges in abutting relation. For example, the end edges of two elongate pieces of wood may be cut at corresponding angles to facilitate end-abutted joinder of the structural wood members in angular relation to one another, commonly referred to as a miter joint. Similarly, two elongate pieces of wood may be cut squarely at their ends for end-abutted joinder of the wood members in longitudinal alignment with one another, forming a so-called butt joint. Elongate pieces of wood may also be joined with their longitudinal edges abutted together, commonly referred to as an edge joint when the abutted edges are linear and a radius joint when the abutted edges are curved.
Regardless of the type of woodworking joint involved, it is a widely recognized problem within the woodworking industry to securely clamp the adjoining structural wood members in the abutted relationship desired during the joining operation to ensure that the respective edges are held in continuous abutment along the entire length of the joint line while a joint adhesive sets or a mechanical fastener is installed to secure the joint. While numerous types of woodworking clamps exist on the market, such clamps typically have specialized applications and therefore are not universally suitable for use in clamping various types of joints. Moreover, although a number of specialty clamps exist intended especially for clamping miter joints, none of these clamps are known to function satisfactorily for this purpose.